Marisol
by bookworm1094
Summary: This is just a cute little Eric/Calliegh story. Please tell me if it is too musy/classic/drama. You know? Comments greatly appreciated. R/R! Thanks!


Eric was so anxious. The last thing he heard was a baby cry and he was being rushed out of the room as doctors ran around. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad. Everything about that day had been so confusing. Around seven that evening his wife told him it was time. He was so excited. He grabbed the bag they had gathered earlier that month and drove his wife to the hospital. It was only fifteen minutes after they had reached the hospital that the doctor was there and his wife had started to push. He was right beside her, holding her hand, trying to comfort her as much he could. She was strong, but it seemed this was too much. She was tired and crying, saying she couldn't do it. Finally the doctor saw a head and told her to push once more. Eric heard the baby cry and looked at his wife as the heart monitor went wild. He called her name as her eyes started to close and a nurse was pushing him out the room. He had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours before the doctor came back.

"Mr. Delko?" the doctor asked.

Eric picked his head up from his hands and was on his feet in less than a second. "Is my wife alright?"

The doctor nodded, "She's stable for now."

"For now?"

"Yes, your wife started to bleed out from the strain of labor and we had to operate. She is alright now, but unconscious. She may not wake up for a day or two. But we are confident she'll make a perfect recovery."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is just fine."

Eric sighed in relief. His wife and child were ok. "Thank God."

The doctor smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait."

The doctor turned back around.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor smiled again.

Eric was sitting in a chair next to his unconscious wife, laying his head on the hospital bed. "Eric?" he heard from behind him. His head shot up. "H." he looked around. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning. How's she doing."

"Good. She is stable and she's been asleep for awhile."

"How's the baby?"

"Perfect."

Horatio smiled.

"I'm glad. You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You want to get some coffee or something to eat?"

"No. I want to stay with her", indicating to the sleeping woman next to him

"I'll watch her. You need to get out of here."

He looked at his wife. "Alright. Thanks H."

"No problem."

Eric had gotten some coffee and cleaned up a bit. He was passing the nursery. He stopped and watched that beautiful baby sleeping peacefully just like the mother. He walked back. "You look much better." Horatio told him.

"Thanks."

It was two in the afternoon. Everyone had stopped by to tell Eric hi and congratulate him and look at the baby of course. But never had his wife woken up. He was once again laying his head on the bed. He awoke suddenly when he felt her move. He looked up and her eyes were opening. She looked around.

"Eric?"

He smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"What happened?"

"You started to bleed out, the doctors had to operate but you're ok now." He ran his hand over her hair.

"The baby."

"She is beautiful."

Calleigh looked at him, smiling so wide it hurt her face. "It's a girl."

"It's a baby girl."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah I'll get the nurse."

He called the nurse and she brought the little buddle of pink to Calleigh.

"She's so small." Calleigh said, eyes watering.

"She looks like you."

"Well, she has your dark hair."

The baby moved. And opened her eyes.

Eric smiled, close to crying.

"She has your eyes." he kissed his wife on the temple.

"She's amazing. I've never been in love with something this extraordinary."

"I know what you mean."

He looked at her and the baby in her arms and thought this was the best day of his life.

"She needs a name."

Calleigh thought a minute and looked at him. "I know we never talked about this but I was thinking maybe, we could name her Marisol."

Eric looked at her with surprise and honor crossing his face. "Really?"

Calleigh smiled, "Yeah I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"You know if we do that my mother would love you more than me."

"And?"

He smiled "You're bad."

She smiled back.

"Well I guess my mother will ignore me from now on."

"I won't."

He smiled and kissed her again. He looked at their baby, "Hello Marisol Delko."


End file.
